


Sweet Beginnings

by hiddlesohmy



Series: Professor!Tom AU [2]
Category: RPF - Fandom, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Professor Tom, Romance, Tom Hiddleston/OFC - Freeform, professor!tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlesohmy/pseuds/hiddlesohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. The beginning of a the relationship between my OFC and Prof!Tom. AU Professor!Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Tom/OFC. So this is kind of a sequel (or not) to my one-shot Sweet Revenge. It can be read in isolation too. No specific warning except for almost smutty scenes towards the end.

“Sorry I’m late”, she burst into the lecture room. Her cheeks were flushed red from running all over to find the room. She was panting slightly, gasping for breath as her eyes saw the clock above the giant white board, indicating that she was two minutes late. “I’m so sorry. I swear I’ve never been late. Ever”, her eyes lowered to the professor who had stopped mid speech due to her interruption.

“No matter, I’ll excuse you this once since it’s the first day”, she nodded dumbly looking into his eyes, which happened to be the most striking shade of blue. Walking forward, she muttered another apology under her breath. She chose a seat in the third last row, slipping into the first one. She lifted her head to get a proper look at the professor finally.

He was tall with amazingly long legs. He wore a waist coat and a tie. He spoke rather animatedly, with a lot of hand movements. Her gaze shifted up to his face.  
He had lean muscles, a slight beard and prominent cheek bones. What wouldn’t she give to be able to touch those cheekbones with her own hands and run down her fingers along his jaw line?

“And as I was saying, for the final year we’ll be focusing on modern classics for the 1st semester”, definitely British she concluded. When her friend Tessa had told her that the professor teaching the final year students looked like Adonis, she wasn’t exaggerating. No wonder Tessa had taken up a minor in English despite detesting books. She gradually took out her notebook and a pen and began jotting down random points here and there between gazing at him and the walls of the room occasionally.

A few times here and there he would catch her eyes as she would blush as if having being caught doing something bad. Bad, well yeah those would be the thoughts she would soon be having if this is how the remaining year was to pass.

Crap! Focus on writing down the point, no don’t get distracted no matter how much you want to run your fingers down those- oh my imagine what those fingers could do. Tessa is going to die for saying all that about him. Maybe I wouldn’t be thinking of him like this, oh God! I sound desperate. Damn it, I need new friends who don’t analyze people like Tessa.

Her thoughts ran wild, slow and wandering every now and then. She cursed herself throughout, and she thought that for a moment there she saw Tom slightly quirk up his lips in a smile when he would catch her staring. It’s probably your stupid imagination as usual anyways, she thought again. 

A week later after failing to understand the newly assigned task (thanks to dreaming off in class again) she finally got the courage to ask him for his help. As she approached him after class, he looked up to her as he was packing his bag and spoke, “Yes love tell me what’s wrong” Not again, it’s hard enough concentrating in class, but adding such names to address your students especially by you should be banned. For a shy person, she spoke to herself in her head a lot.

“I didn’t exactly get the importance of writing an essay on Shakespearian tragedy since we’re handling modern classics”, she blurt out hoping that her question didn’t make her look like a fool in front of him.

“Oh, well ehehe”, he started off with a laugh. “Well you see it’s just to..” as he rambled off she found herself losing your train of thought again. She realized that he had stopped speaking and was looking at her expectantly with his eyes brows raised. “Oh yeah, of course thanks for clearing that out”, she managed a smile. He reached out his hand to pat her on her shoulder.

Safe to say she froze internally, Mmm large hands, she thought again. Honestly she couldn’t even think of different aspects, well she could but for now she focused on remembering to pay attention next time. Damn her to hell if she was to stay back again. She gave another tight smile and turned around as quickly as she could and walked out. Once out of the class she half ran out of the corridor till she reached her was completely alone. She leant back against the wall and tried to catch her breath then.

“Well screw me and my stupidity for putting myself in this position”, she said to herself. Certain people could screw you, her thoughts were out of control. Groaning in frustration she put her hands on her face and stomped the ground in anger.

After that incident she managed to check herself every time she caught her thoughts going haywire.She didn’t feel the need to stare at his face in class though his voice was enough to set her skin on fire. Every now and then she would catch his hand movements out of the corner of her eyes.

She was almost sure that sometimes, he would deliberately try to catch her eye during lectures. Letting out a long sigh, her sleep was broken and in bits. All because of the Tom-centric dreams she would endure. They would last from a scene to a long one or even to a momentary fleeting kiss.

In one of those dreams they would be in his office at the university. He would trap her against his desk and he would grab her face bringing down his lips on hers. Oh how their tongues would clash against each others. It would be a fight for dominance and she would eventually give in as her hand would reach up to his face to stroke his cheek.

“Uggggggggggh” she just realized that the class was over and that most of the students had filed out of class, she slammed her book shut and stuffed it in her bag. That day she was the last to leave class. But that day, it changed.

Right as she was leaving the corridor where the class was situated, she heard someone call out to her. “Hey!”, she turned around to see him taking quick strides with a book in his hand. As he neared, she stood in place mentally screaming as he started speaking. “Here, you forgot this”, he handed it to her and she reached out to grab it with much force on her part. “Oh, I- crap, sorry about that”

As she gazed up, she saw his eyes fixed on her like a predators. Clearing her throat she started speaking, “Well I’ll be off then, thank you for that”, as she turned he caught her elbow and had her pinned up against the wall.

She let out a gasp.

“Distracted in class are we?” his lips were near her ears and she could feel his hot breath on her neck and she felt goose bumps erupting all over. “M-maybe, I’m sorry, I’ll pay more attention”

“Hmm, you will. I’ve seen the way you look at me” he murmured. “I must say it is flattering, tell me do you like my hands” as if on cue, he gripped her waist pulling her closer to him. Her eyes widened as his face was right there inches away. This was so similar but yet so unlike her dreams. She backed up against the wall trying not to give in to the voice in her head which demanded her to kiss him.

“We could get in trouble”, she whispered. “No one usually comes this side unless it’s for class”, he took a step ahead crushing his weight on hers, completely pressing her up against the wall. He started places small kisses on her neck, she whimpered and brought her hands up to entangle her fingers in his hair against her.

He looked up to her open expression of pleasure as he now started sucking on a spot on her neck. “So delightful and sweet”, he brought his face up and crashed his lips onto hers. She returned his kiss with equal force. His hand now held her closer to him as she sighed into the kiss.

Smiling he broke away. Such a dangerous look, full of hunger and want, no doubt a reflection of what she was feeling in her lower regions now, she thought.

As he rubbed his lower half against hers, she felt something stir. She looked down and saw him stiffening. She smirked to herself as she looked at him. “Find it amusing do you now?”, he growled and pressed harder against her. He started trailing his fingers along her thigh.

“Let’s take this somewhere more private”, she nodded her consent clearly wanting more out of this. “Let’s just say that amused expression you had will be changing into one begging me for release. Then, I will be the one amused. It’ll be a punishment for you being distracted”

“It’s not fair, you’re the reason”, she whined with her back against the wall gripping the front of his shirt. He kissed her once more, hitching her legs around his waist and pulling her up. They ended up in his office, frustrated by the layers of clothes separating them.

Tom set her down, locked the door and trapped her between the wall next to it and his body. 

“My my, someone has a thing for walls”

“Oh you’ll see more”, he muttered. He had been waiting impatiently for a moment like this, and now he had her to himself, all to himself.

The torturous wait had paid off.


End file.
